


at last it was here

by KeyKnows



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Worldbuilding, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t rain in Homeworld. Or maybe it does. Peridot isn't supposed to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at last it was here

It doesn’t rain in Homeworld. Or maybe it does, but not in a place she can access. The entirety of the planet is covered by a massive, metallic ceiling structure that doesn’t allow gems on the surface to see the sky; big doors on it are constantly opening and closing for spaceships.

There’s also a tower in the middle of the central plaza of every sector, a tower that goes up and up and disappears into the ceiling. It’s a lookout made to access the exterior part of the ceiling, certain work class gems, including some peridots, use it constantly to run checkouts on the structure and repair it if necessary.

It never rains in Homeworld. Or maybe it does, at the other side of the ceiling.

Peridot has never considered the possibility, because she wasn’t of the gems assigned to that area and therefore such information was unrelated for her work, irrelevant to her existence.

The first time she saw rain wasn’t on earth, but it was the first time rain was cold and gentle on her skin. Or more accurately, it was on earth the first time she actually went out in the rain.

She has been to a lot of planets; her work mostly consists on running patrols on different gem controlled worlds to verify their status, and on no-colonized worlds to examine if their conditions make them appropriate for conquest. Most of the time she doesn’t even land on these planets, she communicates with the gems from the ship to hear their report, or sends robonoids to gather the data she needs.

In the rare occasions she does land, she is usually at the colonies’ bases or there’s no real need for her to go out the ship, and since her work and her life is all about efficiency she doesn’t waste time sightseeing.  

But she has seen rain, not like the one in earth but she has seen it; she has seen fire and calamity fall from the inferno red sky; she’s seen beautiful, sparkling, deadly pieces of glass descend from sand clouds; and she’s seen sulfuric acid drops threaten the armor of her ship.

She’s never seen water kindly kiss her skin, damp her clothes and flatten her hair.

More importantly, Peridot has never been in a planet in which she’s allowed to actually sit down and watch the rain, a place where she can look the droplets obscure the beach’s sand and break the surface of the sea.

It fascinates her, since the first time she heard it and was terrified, since the moment she saw it and was confused, since the instant she felt it and was mesmerized.  

She loves it, she realizes, watching the rain fall on the soft soil around the barn, hearing it hit the wood ceiling, having a glimpse of Lapis going hide somewhere away from the water.

She loves it, she realizes. And she wonders, here where she can, if it truly doesn’t rain in Homeworld, suddenly wanting to know, suddenly being able _to wish_ to know.

**Author's Note:**

> idk Peridot and rain are very important to me
> 
> I wanted to write something kinda serious about the character since i'm not enteraly happy with how she's now in the show, i mean i still love Peridot but idk, i guess i was expecting something different about the way the character is handle, so have this
> 
> i will probably write more about Peridot, Jasper and their relationship so stay tuned if you liked this, it will probably be on a similir tone
> 
> Thanks for reading! Every comment is appreciate!


End file.
